The invention relates generally to devices and methods for use in laboratory testing, such as, for example, in the monitoring and detection of Polymerase Chain Reactions (PCR).
Some known laboratory sample containers are constructed from materials that can sustain typical temperature variations associated with molecular biology laboratory procedures, chemical exposure to typical reagents, and structural stability to centrifuge forces. A lid or cap can be used to contain and seal a sample material disposed within the sample container. With such known sample containers, obtaining an accurate measurement of, for example, a temperature of the contents within the sample container can be challenging. For example, some known sample containers may have an opening in a lid to allow for a sensor to be disposed within the interior of the container and in contact with the sample material. In such containers, contamination of the sample material or the sensor can occur, or sensor readings can be affected by exposing the sample material to the environment outside of the sample container or from contact with the sensor. Some known sample containers rely on temperature measurements to be taken at a location on an exterior portion of the container. In some cases, such measurements may not reflect the temperature of the sample material to a level of accuracy desired or needed for a particular testing procedure being performed.
Thus, there is a need for improved sample containers that can allow for accurate measurements of the sample material to be obtained while maintaining the sample container in a sealed condition.